Youth of devastation Chapter 1
by Sympathy4lucifer
Summary: The heroes are called back into action, and they unintentionally inspire others like themselves to emerge from hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**Youth of Devastation**

 **Well what can I say, it`s my first story so if you critics feel like being honest in your comments go right ahead. And I'm not entirely content with the title, but what the heck it's original, so enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It is August 16th 1995 and a young vibrant blond haired boy is running laps around an expensive armchair finishing his daily exercises. His older sibling is writing a letter to her supposed boyfriend, a bright scientist by the name of Xander. Their parents our out on an annual date night, and the quiet moment was disturbed by a car horn. They ceased their actions to look outside at the postal delivery truck parked awkwardly in front of their two story house. Out stepped a young girl about five foots high plus six inches with curly blond hair and her work's clothes.

She was carrying a package, as she left the oldest sibling stepped outside and called to her, but she ignored them and sped off into the night. Dash brought the box in and found that the box was Violet's new Walkman she had ordered online. They had a time-consuming day ahead of them and were oblivious of the man standing stiff as a board outside their kitchen window.

This however did upset the youngest member of the Parr family; he babbled and cried in his two year old voice at the unsettling sight of the hair-raising stranger. The almost adult girl picked him up and shrieked as she caught a momentary glimpse of the figure leaving the view of the window. Dash sprinted in knocking papers off the kitchen counter, and within an instant carried his brother to the master bedroom of the house. The man kicked the back door open and tackled the startled girl to the ground before she could react. With all her might she kicked him of and noticed Dash holding a hammer, he tossed it to her and in one swift motion she smashed the plastic Halloween mask off the intruder's face.

Removing the mask was simple, realizing that a middle aged balding man who had many previous disagreements with the Parr family was disconcerting.

 **Yes it's ridiculously short but it's my first so don't worry. To be continued! Almost immediately considering this was a MUCH needed re-write. See you soon, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youth of Devastation**

 **CHAPTER 2;**

The next day would be the registration day for Violet; she had no passion to attend school again. Worrying that one of her teachers could be a home intruder or worse. She returned to enjoying their final days of summer before the telephone rang. On the other line was one of Edna mode`s assistants, they told Bob that Edna had been abducted and was being held hostage at a construction site. "So we have to cancel our beach trip? Figures!" said Violet. Dash and Helen pulled themselves away from the compelling television set, and got into their superhero attire.

While they were speeding down the street Mirage called on the communication device in the vehicle. "I can`t talk for too long, whoever took her kept saying she was more than bait. Take every precaution, it seems as if the kidnappers are enjoying themselves too much." she suggested. He activated a surveillance camera in their house, spying on the babysitter for Jack-Jack, everything appeared acceptable. And with the traffic dissipating he pulled into an alleyway and transformed the car into its true form. Helen scolded her spouse for hitting a left turn too sharply, and guided him to the destination. "When we reach the site, make sure your minds are ready and let me do the rescuing." She ordered.

As expected Edna was restrained inside of a crane cockpit. Helen dodged armies of attackers and scaled her way up to the roof of the unfinished skyscraper. She had a thankless look upon her face, suggesting that she doesn't appreciate belatedness. On top of the crane was a man with a black hood he beckoned towards Mrs. Incredible, almost directly below her was a crowd of thugs who were armed with crowbars, various guns, lead water pipes, and carving knives. The Father of the family answered their taunts from the livid crowd. Violet projected a small force field towards the center of the crowd causing a minor explosion of energy. Bob responded by picking up thugs and tossing them like ragdolls adding loud thuds to the commotion.

The red speedster began tripping and disarming unsuspecting offenders, nearly getting sliced or shot a few times but kept his head on straight. A thug decided to grab the teenager's hair and kick her in the back of the knee giving her major whiplash. While she was being dragged violently she kicked the man in the face with her foot and pushed him into a pile of bricks with a field of purple energy. A cheer of glory and determination came from above, signifying that Frozone had at last made it to the gathering. Bob greeted his friend elatedly after snapping a man's leg. Helen screamed ferociously striking blow after blow at the villain's face, however he mirrored every attack she threw at him and would shock her with an electrified glove every time he grabbed her limbs. She put a good distance between them and decided to throw whatever she could at him and in due course he staggered and lost his balance.

It wasn`t long before Lucius reached the top of the crane, the man sneered as he drew at least ten daggers from his cloak. He placed ten between each finger and began slicing at his opponent; he attacked with a descending motion causing his visor to be cut partially obscuring his vision. The hero paused for a few seconds before kicking him in the abdomen. The man gasped for air then stood up and detached his robes, revealing a teenaged boy. The villain threw his cloak at Frozone then placed both his hands on the hero's shoulders, impressively he used his strength to flip over him and would have stabbed him if it weren't for Lucius protruding an icicle from his hand and blocking each of his swipes with his own. Before the anonymous person could react he felt two hands grasp his legs and throw him off the side of the building, unbeknownst to them he was smiling on his way down. He pressed a hidden device on his belt and braced for impact.

Time seemed to freeze as thirty thousand feet of hard work went to hell in that moment, nobody talked, nobody moved. After three and a half seconds there was screaming and an irresistible urge to find cover; it was a contract every human or animal signed before they exited their mother's womb. To find a peaceful place to escape the roar of the collapsing metal and the suffocating dust clouds. The super powered individuals had rescued as many people as possible, their costume designer made it out with a few cuts and bruises. Civilians were buried and had already departed their finite bodies. Lucius froze a woman's abdominal gash to stop her from bleeding out, and when the valiant awoke they split up and rummaged for survivors. They would prop them up against debris and other makeshift resting places, when the emergency vehicles arrived it was too late for most of them.

The rest of the evening was spent cleaning up and rescuing whoever they could. The amount of destruction and loss was overwhelming and forced the protectors to return home. A blanket suffocated the once thriving and intricate city, "He-how the, oh god! All those the those how? Did we not notice the bombs on the pillars?!" Elastigirl bellowed. Violet whimpered and rocked back and forth in an unstable manner. Bob wiped specks of grime from his son's eyes and felt an overwhelming feeling of loathing flood his thoughts. "Who the hell would do this?" he said aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Youth of Devastation**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Withdraw was the inception o it all, it was desolate and unimaginably tedious. The couch wasn't her preferred spot but it was farther away from everyone else. Nothing was valuable; her environment was wounding her greatly. A single warm water bottle and cheese n` cracker snacks sat on the floor deliberately wasting her young immune system. Her brother was lying on top of his bed sheets still in his damaged costume. There were dark stains on his cheeks that were dripping down to his neck. He would have to battle his emotions to get up to use the bathroom and the house reeked of poor care. He wanted to be as jovial as his infant sibling was what a horrid perception. But after a while he craved to escape, so he put on his plain attire and left the house riding his skateboard.

The destination didn`t matter as long as no one saw him in his sensitive state. There was nothing to achieve and there was no reason to weep anymore. His parents worried about his whereabouts but decided to let her friend deal with him. Snug was morning just as hard as every innocent soul on the planet. He eventually picked up the phone and agreed to find her oldest son.

Like a wandering bullet he ended up in the urban neighborhood, finally frightened by his lack of attention. He picked up his skateboard and carried it under his arm. Walked a few paces and sat on the steps of an apartment building. He laid back and closed his eyes; he remained there for about several minutes before he was joined by a beautiful Asian girl around his age criteria. He grunted in aggravation and confusion, she said her name was Akemi Wakahisa. She asked for his name, and he gave in to her kind manner and answered. She was surprised to meet a boy named Dashiell.

"You don`t seem too happy right now, that`s why I am sitting next to you. And if you`re wondering why I`m not with my parents it's because I don`t really care. " He was speechless for ten minutes. "Some people call it insane but whenever I leave nobody asks because this city is too blind to notice a troubled youth like ourselves." It was then he realized that dreams are killed by the darkness of reality. She stood up and offered him the chance to stay at her place, he was about to object before Snug found him and took him by surprise. "Please don't make this harder kid!" he pleaded glumly.

Past ten thirty, he found the energy to put the television set on. A popular basketball game was on possibly to lighten the mood of the audience. This created a slighter sense of vitality inside him and he put a blanket over himself until he got comfortable. It didn`t take long for him to reminisce about the times he would ask his family if he could try out for basketball. He smiled because he knew that he was taking the first paces to getting past his inconsolable phase.

A penthouse was filled with grunts and screams of frenzy as two well-developed men were having a death battle in a mini-arena assembled inside an enormous penthouse. There was a crowd of gamblers cheering for their ticket to fortune, up two flights of stairs was a room full of well-tailored drug dealers discussing trade routes and behind a tightly bolted door was a man on a telephone. He was six foot three and weighed just about two hundred and thirty pounds; he had admirable posture and posters of famous movies on his walls. There walls were soundproof so it was easier for him to concentrate on his work, he was the owner of this wicked penthouse. And had countless enemies to eliminate so he put hidden cameras outside his door, equipped with poisonous darts that could be discharged via a control panel in his exquisite office. After he finished his phone conversation he was startled by a sudden presence outside the room. A woman in a kimono was holding his dinner on a silver platter, he quickly invited her in and she unquestioningly set it on the counter.

Several scared men in execution hoods were also scheduled to enter the office. They were on their knees in a single file line, a chain gang of sobbing men. They could hear a fire being lit and someone humming the national anthem of the United States. "That is the American anthem is it not?" the men reluctantly nodded in agreement. "And all of you are citizens who chose to support the supers when they decided to return, am I correct?" they shook again. "Well "heaven" awaits you bastards!" he exclaimed before executing them with a scorching hot katana sword.

He took the hood off of the cadavers and he let out a sigh of relief as a young Japanese man entered, "You did a superior job of fooling them into thinking they were going on a business trip." They youngster laughed and added "Well you are my Father, and we are clan Wakahisa. What would you expect of me?" His Father put his arm around him, "You bring us great honor, come and let us eat some homemade Japanese gourmet." A team of maids came in and cleaned up the mess of dead bodies while the two notorious mobsters turned on the television and rejoiced once again at the death of their longtime enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Youth of devastation**

 **Chapter four**

Asleep he reveries of his hometown on a summer plantation, nothing can extinguish the repulsions in his detailed memory. He remembers receiving harsh lessons as a child, learning how to believe the Caucasians were superior in Mississippi and the rest of the south. He smells his male perspiration in the blazing sun; he tastes the orange juice in his dry mouth, and hears the messenger informing him that his father shot his mother and younger brother than took his own life after learning that the North was winning. He enlisted for the Union army after that, it was challenging for him to do but he coveted his redemption so to ensure his pursuit for reconciliation. But something darker haunted him that night, what he did at the church after he lost his closest Family. The things that priest said before he departed. How it all occurred was enough to wake him up saturated in sweat.

He dresses in a brown button down shirt, dark blue jeans with black and white running shoes. He cooks then consumes his breakfast; he feeds his Russian blue cat named Shakur. He detests traffic just the same as the people throwing rude gestures after he honks at them for cutting him off. When he finally reaches Western view junior high it is a quarter till seven a.m. and the air smells of premature pollution and wet grass. The radio is playing "The sound of silence" strangely the song stays with him all that day. He first teaches Biology to yawning sophomores and unhappy juniors and towards the end of that depressing Monday, Earth science was an exhausting attempt without the support of freeloaders.

The staff and pupils rejoiced as the final bell permitted them to disperse; then he finally realized that after three p.m. all they care about is leaving. And all his interesting facts that could give them advantages them later in life only echoed in the noiseless classroom. Tension built even worse when he almost lost his waiter job for spilling the pitcher of water as he was contemplating why that petite senior girl let`s that fat junior slap her around all the time. He forgot the customer`s order when he was loathing at the memory of that kid who shoves freshman around for his own pleasure. No one could understand how he could go from a cheery mood to a sudden rage. His sinister memories creep up on him without notice and they could take whatever jobs they pleased, they would walk around haughtily and shove whoever is walking in front of them just to get a few annoying scoffs in. There is no reason to start a conversation with them because of the constant interrupting they desired so much they would incline their heads back and cackle like witches after sacrificing an infant.

The glass broke against the weight and momentum of the large brick. Unfathomable screams came from alarmed pedestrians while improvised bonfires ravaged the buildings of deprived storekeepers. Without hesitation he placed Shakur in his bedroom before shutting and locking the door, he opened a trunk beneath his couch. He grabbed a dim black metallic armor and a thick leather eye mask he promptly put on, and a moment later he was salvaging wounded children. A man attempted to stab him in the back but he trapped him in a wristlock and jabbed him in the throat before kicking him in his groin. A few seconds later a handgun was pointed at his chest and he sent the incapacitated man hurling towards him. The loaded weapon discharged blowing out a streetlamp and sending the shattered glass onto the armed man's face. Mimicking a football player he tackled a woman attempting to assault an elderly woman.

Minimal impairment was done to the suit by a flood of angry lawbreakers, and he had built the costume from pieces of discarded Superhero and Villain suits. This project had cost him five grand and tedious months to establish it. The getup could not be damaged any further; so like a warrior he took out three thugs with throws, roundhouse kicks to the side of the head, and choke-slams. The final criminal was put into a painful submission hold, as he questioned the straining man; "Why are you deciding to harm innocents, huh? Don't you know about the supers running this place?" He refused to speak so he put his knees on his back and pulled his arm further behind his back. The man shrieked as his shoulder was burning from the pain, "We're being paid to do this, by some rich guy nam-" his mouth began to form into a smile and he laughed violently on the cement until he was punished by a hard jab to the back of the head. "Whoever is behind this riot has access to top o' tha line shit, and they tryna to gain attention."

He helped the civilians to their feet after the brief interrogation. Within twenty five minutes three news channels had arrived and the hero of the night was once again a middle-class high school teacher named Michael Oswald Mire. Or if you didn't know him he was a spectator in his night clothes, giving an interview to a news station about his broken window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Youth of devastation**

 **Chapter 5**

Violet was enthralled with her Walkman whilst ignoring the echoes of Bob and her Mother reprimanding her younger sibling for leaving without them noticing. After ten and a half seconds she sat up and opened her dresser drawer and unlocked a medium sized rectangular box with a miniscule key in her locket necklace. Her super-suit was indulgent and she smiled as she rubbed it beside her right cheek, it reminded her of how she would be embraced by her relatives as an infant. For approximately six seconds she felt as if she was uncontrolled and serene. The momentary period had appeared to last for hours as she found peace in a time of paralyzing anguish. She speculated what she would do if she lived in a peaceful world where distinct powers are not required to save the day and the air is never dirty. She would either be a famous author or a fashion designer in Paris, these thoughts pleased her and she grinned as she coasted off once again to delusion world.

After his privileges were taken they asked him about the girl, Dash informed them of the girl he encountered in the municipal subdivision of Metroville. They were shocked and made abhorrent sounds before asking if they had kissed or not. The twelve year-old grunted; "I just met her and, I don`t even like girls that much yet." Helen was now able to sleep with ease knowing her son was not harmed and her husband could return to his job. Though the grief of that empty side of the bed was provoking Helen was glad that Dash decided to sleep with her that night. He let the veracity do its job though it upset him to be punished after everything that happened. "Mom, if we aren't too busy tomorrow, can we go out on patrol please?"

The ballroom in Sweden was engulfed with heads of state and bottomless self-importance; a brown eyed bleach blond aristocratic male named Randall perceived his guests from the second floor of his families Mansion. "Bankson Mansion" three stories that traveled back to the sixteenth century; his parents left the mansion to him for the night. He had been on this earth for twenty eight years and had a dozen international charities he contributed to. He was going to manage his Father's acting agency which manufactured European talents, as his younger sibling was to become a brain surgeon like his Mother and Grandparents. When he was nearly thirteen he discovered he could control gravity and his younger brother could provisionally hear others thoughts. They were told by there parents that these capabilities were a vital opportunity to NEVER be abused for fear of losing respected relatives if they ever neglected their talents. An elderly woman politely grabbed the attention of the older son; "Do your humble servants implore you for a larger remuneration each season?"

He replied with a fine-looking grin; "Oh we make sure the salaries are fair so they won`t complain to us, after all we are a family who believes that a good fortune comes simply from firm work. And one of our many chores is living as a common celebrity. So to answer your question of course, the maids and cooks do enjoy these parties hopefully about as much as the visitors do." The woman lightened up at his sense of upper class humor, "The Banksons are a group of heroes, by the well-rounded but despised by the ignorant, yes?" Her contribution to the conversation caused a brief but uncomfortable pause between them. His grin dropped to a level which implied something unpleasant in his past, "You reminisce far too much young man, cheer up and have some gin for once. One petite glass shouldn`t injure." He grimaced and indecently left the conversation.

He discreetly made his way over to the bathroom on the third floor down the hallway of paintings depicting the deceased roots and acquaintances of his family. He reached his destination but was frustrated when he found another man had taken over his favorite restroom so he went to the bathroom in his old bedroom. He stared at himself in the reflection of the marble sink, then in the gold framed mirror. More guests gathered inside his bedroom. _They were supposed to remain in the entrance hall and dining room, why must they be such imbeciles?_ He thought despairingly,quickly he locked the door just before someone tried to turn the knob. In his rage he shouted "Occupied!"

"Okay Chris, I`ll meet you near that gigantic fountain outside bro." the two men exited the room and spoke in the hallway but their voices were audible enough. "Some party eh? You know for once I enjoy this _classy_ side of life." "Really?" "Nah, heh. If they're so generous they could of at least brought one of those underground Disc jockies for Christ`s sake." This fumigated Randall but he kept himself collected as he listened through the air vent. "Have you got the money bro?" asked the furthest man, before they left the hallway.

Randy tailed them from a short distance but lost them when he was nearly crushed by two drunken middle aged men fighting over an eye-catching maid. He hastened over to the back door and pretended he didn`t hear the people asking him to open the next bottle of Vodka. He picked up a heavy bottle of liquor from a butler`s tray, he leapt over a vomiting woman on her knees. " _Damn it! The bottles must be tainted!"_ He told his most trusted servants to keep the people out of the fountain. A strong hand impolitely touched his shoulder and punched his right cheek, _Last straw!_ The Swede grabbed his right wrist and kicked him in the groin before viscously kneeing him in the face. He grasped the bottle of alcohol firmly in his hands once more. The scumbag kept his balance and pulled a switchblade from his shirt pocket compelling Randall to smash the bottle on his right temple.

The mansion was defenseless so he instructed the guests to submit to cavity searches. The authorities were on their way which gave him a minor sensation of relief. His heartbeat became a crescendo similar to an idol, similar to a track star, similar to every gallant hero ever. He dreamed of bringing his company justice upon the filthiness of humanity. The two party destructive forces were fleeing the scene and instinctively he followed them outside his home. They had already reached a transit bus bringing in new invitees so they forced everyone else off. The taller one pulled an assault rifle out of his duffle bag, and Randall dived for cover behind a bush, feeling triumphant the criminals drove off with the gunman sitting on the steps of the departing bus.

" _Ruin my chance of glory why don't you?"_ Randall thought as he rushed to his garage and hurled his clothes into his Brother`s car, than opened the truck and swiftly changed into his crime fighting gear. A white motorcycle suit that covered him from his ankles to his chin, he slipped on identical black gloves and boots, and lastly a black ski mask and a white pair of goggles. They had left the mansion so he used his anti-gravity power to tail them; they went to a party in what appeared to be intoxicated youngsters in a house on a hill supported by beams. He crashed through the roof by slightly decreasing his gravity pull. "You Imbeciles are in the doghouse now, and yes I am aware of how stupid my costume is." A startled man chuckled "Who in the hell are ya?!"

Before he could answer a young woman pulled a revolver out of her purse but the billionaire sent a shockwave through the building causing the structure to topple off the hill. He kept the house tilted at a 90 degree angle and suspended in midair. When the armed female hit the wall she inadvertently discharged her weapon striking a young man in the back instantly ending his life. The fear of the moment was unexplainable as screams and swearing filled the house. "Do I make myself clear?" The camouflaged and exasperated super powered individual snapped. "You just killed a teenager you bastard!"

Embarrassed, he put the house in its original position as best he could and flew back out of the broken skylight. _"Well I just exposed myself, might as well told them my address and deepest murkiest fears."_ He returned home pushing aside guests and telling them to never return, that they were all self-righteous cheeky pushovers. Shouts rang through the crowded home; an officer placed himself near the man's ear and said he would escort the people home safely. He thanked him and rushed to his bedroom, not concerned if his employees would return the next morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Youth of devastation chapter 6**

The time was half past one p.m.; he fought his will to remain in bed and went to his bathroom. After concluding the second step of his morning ritual he walked down the staircase and into his family room. The youngest sibling of the family Akemi decided to start breakfast without him and was devouring her bowl of children`s cereal. She had a quarter empty glass of orange juice in front of her, her brother smiled at the fact that she never used straws because she always preferred to feel independent. She told her brother that breakfast was on the top shelf in the fridge, and then she returned to watching the morning news;

"Breaking news; I'm Chuck Charles, the rates of suicides in America are soaring beyond last month`s records. We now go live to Gilbert Ross in Seattle, Washington. Thank you Chuck, the population has dropped to 380,467 in this past four months. The most common factors is increase in pollution and a lack of well-trained authorities, most of the residents believe it is for the reason that the image; Mr. Incredible. Died tragically three weeks ago, others believe it is due to the recently discovered rodent influenza."

"This is bull change the channel!" demanded the older brother from the kitchen preparing his meal. His younger sister scowled at his aggressive manner, but she too was unsettled by the news caster`s choice of words. He poured himself a cup of cranberry juice and began cooking a rolled omelet and steamed rice. After his food was ready he asked his sister from the kitchen "You wanna watch that thoughtless game show?" requested the sibling. "Yeah sure!" Answered his eleven and a half year old sister. She flipped through sixteen various television stations before reaching her destination. "So Akemi, you ready for that horridly awful placement test in two months?" Teased the eldest child of the Wakahisa family.

"You're a jerk Josh, I`ve got this." She replied with subtle boastfulness. He moved slowly from the kitchen to the armchair, "Hey I`ve got a real name USE IT!" the younger sister shushed him than said "Pardon me for trying to get used to your new American name; I thought you wanted to adjust to this country. " She said mockingly. "Why would I want to be anything else? You kno-" Akemi interrupted him "Don`t give me that superiority over others garbage, were all just human underneath remember?"

He snatched the remote from her and reminded her of his perspective of humanity. "Anyone can say that they care about you, but once adversity arrives it's a green light for thieves. And it also allows the government to send a sort of blank check to the law enforcers, so once the riots start I`ll move out and you'll never have to see or hear from me again. But I know you'll miss me, you always do Akemi, because you just care way too much. " After the show was over the younger sibling washed out her bowl of excess cereal, and then started to head upstairs to get ready. "How about you find yourself a girlfriend who won't let you abuse her, and then you`ll realize how much other people matter. " He pretended not to hear her, but her voice was always so outstanding that he had to listen.

"All you need is an epiphany _Daisuke,_ now hurry up and finish your breakfast we`ve got a long drive ahead of us." Daisuke chuckled at her philosophical sentence, than quickly devoured his meal. "With my abilities I could become the leader of this family faster than you could say I told you so!" he laughed. "By what tormenting innocents? Causing riots and vandalizing property. That right will fall into my lap and THEN, you`ll wonder why you chose this lifestyle." He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, and sadistically reminded her to act her own age before anyone makes her a child prodigy. She forced herself out of his painful grip and ran up the stairs ready to scream at him but refrained so her parents could sleep. She turned back to the monster she shared a home with, and swore to herself that she`ll ruin him for the sake of the world.

Daisuke headed to the bathroom and got ready to leave his house, he walked outside to his two door dark blue coupe, which like everything else the Wakahisa family owned was kept in nigh flawless condition. He unlocked the car and waited inside for Akemi to finish getting ready she closed the front door behind her and had her raven black hair in a ponytail, and a fantasy novel tucked under her arm. She sat down in the passenger seat whilst doing her best to ignore his obvious existence; she put on her Walkman headphones and skipped until she found the right track. Backing out of the driveway was always smooth, but Daisuke wanted his only sibling`s attention too much. So he darted out without any concern for the environment surrounding the sports car, Akemi snapped "WATCH OUT! HOW HARD IS IT TO JUST LOOK BOTH WAYS!" with such force that he dare not drive erratically with her knowledge. He headed to the Metroville department of motor vehicles and renewed his license, before driving to the popular mall for a lunch and a new pair of top of the line running shoes.

A four door lime green jalopy pulled up to a flavorless cube of a house, with cashmere paint that was peeling yellow on the front door and the roof was beginning to develop mold and had lost countless tiles to windstorms. A dirty blonde woman exited the car and locked it while retrieving her house key from her wallet. The roof was beginning to mold and had lost countless tiles; she entered her home and put her medium sized denim jacket on the hook closest to the front door. She was two and a half feet from her bedroom and had been yawning for the past two hours, miraculously she remembers in specific detail a dream she had four or three days ago. A child of at least five years old is sitting on a love seat, he is calmly reassuring her that she can relax and let go of her solid primitive body, now the love seat disappears like ice on a scorching summer sidewalk, the boy`s expression becomes stoic like a drill sergeant and they run into a tunnel lit only by a swinging red light. He asks her to please hold his hand and she does, a soft dripping sound can be heard from broken pipes, she feels uneasy but brave enough to not turn heel and run. A rusty heavily bolted door lies on the floor and beyond that is a library that looks like it belonged in a high budget science fiction film, one can scarcely describe the faultlessness it contained, but being inside it will make anyone feel impossibly inferior.

Bertha's' heartbeat increases and she notices the boy has a communication device in his right hand, his eyes are nervous and his hands are shaking. She nearly drops the device as she takes it from him, it vibrates and she presses it to her ear as a man in a grey trench coat and uptight pants and shoes materializes next to her. And takes the little boy by the hand to a bookshelf, her Father`s voice is heard on the device and the 28 year old female begins to sob as he says his final words before what seems to be a plane crash is heard. She descends into a room occupied with men of six feet or higher running towards her, she wails like an infuriated hyena and the men turn to dust. Bertha shuddered herself awake to a ringing house phone. The dirty blonde woman dragged herself to her the receiver on her kitchen counter, "Hey! Bertha how you`ve been it`s Amy again." "Yeah I noticed beautiful, you have any plans lately?" "Well, I did want to take you to a movie but there`s nothing out right now, and besides my car just got sideswiped by another car and I am tight on money with all my student loans and lack of work." Bertha sighed but keenly concurred with her longtime friend "I`ll make sure that you get the money you need, alright?"

Bertha put her day clothes back on and exited her house, on the way to the bank two sports cars almost hit her and crossing pedestrians. She slammed on her horn, and followed them onto the freeway before gaining speed and cutting them off. After driving for roughly thirteen miles she arrived at the NSA building, tired but focused.


End file.
